


Breaking Bad - Drabble Collection

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Drabbles ranging from Walter and Jesse to just plain Breaking Bad scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Breaking Bad work so it might not be the best. Characterization might be a bit off too.
> 
> Planning on updating it whenever I get the chance.
> 
> Updates will probably be slow though.

\--

Partners:

"Guess I have two jobs now."

Staring at the youth in front of him Walt didn't know what to say next. Jesse had just been making cash pickups with Mike, almost getting robbed by probably some street gang, and right at that moment the only thing Jesse seemed to care about was finishing the batch just so he could go meet up with Mike again. 

Walt had been worried sick when Jesse had disappeared. He thought that Mike was going to kill Jesse. And now, after all that worrying Jesse was telling him he was going to go put himself in danger again?

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you were gone?" Walt asked, "I thought you were dead, I thought I may never see you again!"

Walt paused as he stared at the batch, trying to find the words to continue. "When I went into your house, when I went looking for you and found your phone in your bedroom but not you, I thought Gus had taken you hostage and was going to have you killed!"

Walt remembered the panic and fear that had filled him in that moment. If anything had happened to Jesse, Walt would have blamed himself for not being there to protect him. He had already caused Jesse so much pain and suffering over their time together, he didn't want to be the reason Jesse was going to die.

"Jesse, I need you to understand that I don't want you to put yourself in danger." Walt sighed, "We're partners, and if for some reason- for some terrible reason you and I couldn't work together anymore I don't know what I would do."

Walt paused for a moment, let the silence sink in.

He let out a halfhearted laugh to brighten the mood. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to work a forklift?"

Walt looked up at his partner, not really caring what kind of reaction he would see on Jesse's face. But Walter had his thoughts stop as he noticed the earbuds in Jesse's ears. Jesse hadn't heard a single word he had said. 

Walt's mouth hung open slightly. He didn't know what to say. So instead, Walt decided to follow Jesse's commands, walking over to grab a suit before he returned to help his partner finish up.

After all, that's what partners are for.

\--

The Hospital:

Walt remembered standing in the hospital room as Jesse laid in the bed. Skinny Pete persistently asking questions, Walt being the cook and all. But there were only a few things Walt could truly recall from that trip to the hospital.

The beeping sound the monitor made, as faint as it was. The repetitive noise kept playing over and over again in that room. The funny thing was, while in the hospital Walt didn't really notice it, but thinking back on that day he started to remember that it was indeed there.

The neck brace that was placed on Jesse. Pinkish or tannish in color, with a white sort of strap in front. Walt remembered that too. It disturbed Walt that Jesse was in need of one at the time. It just added onto Walt's worry for Jesse's condition. That was something Walt remembered while in the hospital.

The chords or wires that were placed on Jesse, another thing Walt could remember clearly. Jesse's hospital gown had been opened up slightly in the chest area and several of those chords seemed to be directed inside the opened section. They were black, if Walt remembered correctly. Or maybe it was just because of the lighting in the room. He remembered that he saw at least one white chord but then again, it still could've just been the lighting.

Jesse's mouth seemed to be open while he was in the hospital. Walt could remember seeing his teeth at the time. It almost looked as if Jesse were in the middle of saying something, but Walt wouldn't know, Jesse was still unconscious after all. In fact, Walt was actually hoping that Jesse would be at least somewhat conscious when he came in, but considering what Skinny Pete had said had happened with Tuco what else was there to be expected?

Finally his anger. Walt remembered anger. The rage that burned inside of him seeing the condition of his partner, to think that someone had even had the thought about doing this to Jesse made Walt's blood boil. Walt wanted revenge, and if he remembered the events that followed then he was sure that he had gotten just that, or at least Hank had.

Now, putting his memories aside, Walt turned back to look at his partner, his hand on his shoulder. "We did some good work today Jesse. Great job."

Walt patted Jesse's back affectionately as the younger man smiled. "Yeah, thanks Mr. White."

As the two of them sat down in the RV, Walt continued to think about that day in the hospital. He hoped he'd never have to see Jesse like that again, lifeless and at the brink of death. But now wasn't the time to think about those things. Now was the time to be happy about making another successful batch with his partner, and now was the time to hope that the following days would be just like the one today.

\--

Friends: 

"I am alive." The day Walter said those words he found a partner. A partner who he would know for the remaining years of his life. And over their time together, Walter realized that this partner of his was much more than just a partner. He was his friend.

But sadly, this friend Walter had made was one he could never keep. Because in the end, everything would just go down hill, and everything would just turn to shit. Because in the end, Walter would leave his friend, he would abandon him. And by the time that Walter would come back, his friend would've abandoned him too.

But even so, Walter knew in a way it was worth it. Because in the end, he still had someone to save. Even if that person didn't want to be saved, just like everyone else. In a way, saving Jesse - if he could even call it that - was almost justifying. Because after all they had been through, whether Jesse liked it or not, Walter still cared for him. And that was that. Even if Walter knew he would never be able to become friends with Jesse again.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

\--

Colors: 

Jesse's favorite colors were yellow, green and white.

The yellow reminded him of the hazmat suits he and Mr. White wore. It reminded him of the job he and his former teacher currently did together. It made him think of all the progress he had made over time, despite all the struggles that came with it.

The green reminded him of the shirt Mr. White wore when they had first started working together. He remembered when Mr. White had taken it off and hung it outside of the RV. Jesse had called him out for being gay, Mr. White had just responded annoyed.

The white reminded him of- well, Mr. White. His former chemistry teacher, a current meth cook. 

Sometimes, the white even reminded Jesse of how he used to cook meth, when he was just an amateur and his batch would turn out all cloudy and stuff.  
How he missed the good old days.

Walter's favorite colors had to be brown, blue and pink.

The brown reminded him of Jesse's hair. The color was faded but it still looked nice. Walt was pretty sure the specific color was sage brown, but it didn't really matter.

The blue reminded him of Jesse's eyes. His bright, blue gaze seemed to light up every time he smiled. They complimented his hair, and sometimes Walt would find them quite enticing. They usually weren't directed towards him though, most of the time they were looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

The pink reminded him of Jesse's last name. He'd think back to when he still taught chemistry and when he used to despise the kid who may or may not have been jerking off during his classes. Now, all Walt could think about whenever the name was brought up was a young man who ended up sharing his lifestyle with his former chemistry teacher.  
People end up reuniting in the strangest of ways.

The one color they both despised was sky blue, yet at the same time it was a color the two of them found it hard to part with. The color reminded them of the meth they cooked. The meth that ruined their lives. Bringing death, deceit and loss along with it. The terrible substance that had not only brought chaos to their lives, but also started a wonderful friendship that was never meant to be made in the first place. That had to be the only good thing about it.

But maybe that was just a good enough reason to like it.

\--

Better Call Mike:

"The hell do you want Saul?"

"Hey calm down old timer. I just need you to help me out a bit here."

"Really. And why should I do that?"

Saul's head popped out from behind the desk, a look of extreme concern plastered on his face.

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course I'm kidding dumbass. What do you need?"

"Well, there's this darn kid I'm working with- actually he's an adult," Saul's head disappeared under the table once more as he rummaged through his desk, "and I need you to go help him out."

"What happened? Tried getting away with murder or somethin'?"

"Well actually, the thing is," Saul's head popped up again with a few pictures in his hand. He started to scan through all of them. "His girlfriend was a bit of a heroin addict and she uh, well you know," Saul made a slitting motion with his finger in front of his neck, adding in a bit of a throat-slitting sound for effect, "she kinda overdid it if you know what I mean."

"Poor kid."

"Yup, he woke up and she was gone with the wind," Saul's eyes brightened as he held a photograph in his hand, quickly handing it over to Mike. "That's her place. Pinkman says that's where they are."

"Hm. So the two live right next to each other."

"I suppose so. But that's not really the point right now."

"Yeah I know."

Mike stared at the picture silently before placing into his pocket and turning around.

"Hey Mike," Saul waited for the man to turn around, "you sure you can handle it? The kid's gotta be pretty unstable by now."

Mike turned his head slightly, his eyes not directed towards Saul. "Just leave it to me Saul. Right now the kid's my problem, so don't worry yourself about it."

Mike continued to walk out the door, Saul's voice following behind him. "Oh I'm going to worry alright. You better not screw this up Ehrmantraut!"

"Shove a sock in it Saul," Mike took a final few steps, "I told you I'll take care of it." He shut the door behind him as Saul watched with concern.

"You better."

\--

Smile:

"Smiling suits you Jesse." Walter smiled as he patted the youth's head, the man's face turning red in response.

"N-Nah...not really..."

"It does. It makes you look happy."

"Well yeah, that's because you smile when you're happy dummy."

"Well it suits you."

"Please," Jesse motioned his hand in a swat-like fashion, as of to try and brush off the comment. "You probably say that to everyone."

"Oh? And what if I told you I don't?"

Jesse's face seemed to become even redder by the second.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stop smiling."

Walt's face lit up at the remark and he started to chuckle.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop saying it."

Jesse took a minute to take in Walt's words. His smile broadened.

"I guess that's a good thing." 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

\--

Cologne:

Spraying himself in any location that could've even possibly come in contact with the meth, Walter continued to spritz himself with the transparent bottle in his hand. He was afraid soap wasn't going to cut it and had decided to attempt to take on a new 'scent', one that apparently smelled 'very manly', as Walter Jr. had commented on his father's return.

So it was a win-win. Walter smelled good and no one would know he had been out cooking meth. "Splendid."

The funny thing was, the cologne actually reminded Walt about the meth quite a lot. It wasn't actually because he was using it as a cover for his new 'career', it really was because the person who had helped him pick it out was Jesse.

The two had gone shopping the other day, looking for different materials needed to make another cook, and while they were out Jesse had brought up the idea of using cologne to hide the scent of meth from Walt's being. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea. Quite a few men liked cologne, and Walter could definitely use that as an excuse if Skyler - or anyone else for that matter - questioned him about it. So the two of them went to buy cologne.

While at the store, Walter found himself forced to hide - as well as hide Jesse - from Marie, who just happened to be at that same store at the same time. At least it wasn't Hank.

The two of them had to hide behind shelves, making sure to hide behind whatever they could just to make sure Marie didn't notice them. When she had finally left, the two had shared a sigh at the exact moment and had a chuckle about it a second later.

Continuing on with their search, Jesse had happened to find a cologne with a scent Walter happened to quite enjoy. It wasn't too pricey either. "This is perfect Jesse!"

"Ah, no problem Mr. White. I've always got some prett-y fine taste y'know."

Walter had laughed at that statement, as well as enjoyed the red that had appeared on Jesse's face as he started to yell at his former chemistry teacher.

"Ah Jesse," Walter spritzed himself again, gently patting it on his skin.

"You really do have fine taste."

\--

Acronym:

"Did you know that I like to think of your name as an acronym?"

Mike lifted one eyebrow as a response, while Saul laid back in his chair and threw paper airplanes across the room. "An acronym, huh?"

"Yup. I only have one for your first name though. And don't expect me to make one for your last name, because I'm pretty sure no one could make an acronym out of that." Saul folded another plane out of what appeared to be an important document. But then again, you couldn't really tell unless you thought about it like Saul did.

"I bet you could...If you tried."

"Hah, like anyone's gonna try to make an acronym out of Ehrmantraut."

"Well you made one out of Mike, why not at least try?"

Saul mumbled angrily at the suggestion. Mike held up his hands defensively. "I'm just sayin'."

Saul seemed to make a quiet, yet mocking imitation of Mike's words, causing the older to roll his eyes. "So tell me then, what does Mike stand for?"

"Well," Saul turned, a sly smirk forming on his face as his gaze brightened, "I'm glad you asked Ehrmantraut."

Mike crossed his arms as he immediately sat down on the couch behind him. "Please," he moved his left hand in a sort of gesture, "enlighten me."

"Well, the 'M' in Mike stands for murderous."

"Ouch. Well that didn't hurt my spirits at all."

"Oh don't kid with me," Saul made a swatting motion in Mike's direction. "Anyways, the 'I' stands for informative, because you always know what to do when you're in a hell of a shit storm."

Mike pretended to take a small bow, his tone monotone and emotionless as always, "Why thank you."

"The 'K' stands for killing professional-"

"I believe you mean hitman."

"Well yeah, but that wouldn't work with K."

"So use it in Ehrmantraut. See, you just gave yourself a head start."

Saul groaned in disapproval as he slouched in his chair. "I am not making an acronym for Ehrmantraut."

"Well you might."

"No I won't."

"Y'never know Saul. One minute your doing one thing, the next you're doing another. 'S as simple as that."

Saul huffed. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Back to the topic at hand. Now, the final letter-"

"In my first name."

"I am not making an acronym for Ehrmantraut damn it!"

"...But you might."

"No I won't! Not now not ever! Now stop interrupting me I'm trying to tell you what the fucking E stands for!"

"Lemme guess. Ehrmantraut."

"I-" Saul paused, and there was an awkward silence in the room for some time. Mike found this quite strange.

"Actually I was going to say experienced, but I guess 'Ehrmantraut' works too."

To Saul's surprise, Mike's next actions were a sigh and a slow standing up. He turned to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To do my job. You've wasted about four minutes of my time with your dumb acronym."

"Well if it wasn't for you interrupting me-"

The older man placed his finger to his own lip, silencing the furious one in his chair. "Hush."

"Why should I?"

"Because," Mike paused for a while, "I said so."

As Mike left the room, he closed the door gently behind him, leaving Saul all by himself in his tiny office. He grumbled.

"Well I guess the 'E' in Ehrmantraut might just stand for excruciatingly rude."

He threw one of his airplanes at the door shortly afterwards.

\--

Blue:

"Blue."

Jesse stared confused at Mr. White as he said the word. He had just spoke out of the blue. "What?"

"It's everywhere. In my life, that is."

Jesse blinked a few times before shrugging. "Well I mean you do cook blue meth, and it uh...sort of is your trademark."

"That's very true Jesse, but it's in a lot of other places too."

Jesse turned back to the the vial filled with blue liquid in his hand, continuing his little conversation with Walter. "Oh yeah? Like where?"

"Well first there's the meth," Walter gestured in the general direction of their previous batch, "so I guess you're right there."

"Of course I'm right."

"But then there's more, much more. It's every where. Like in Skyler's name."

"Dude, you were a Highschool teacher you should know how to spell by now."

"I mean it reminds me that the first three letters in her name spell 'sky'." Walter stared out one of the windows of the RV, "it reminds me of her."

Jesse took a quick moment to look at Walter, the vial contained still in his hand. "So you see it at home and 'work' too huh."

"Yup. Then there's your eyes."

"Wait what?"

Jesse turned his gaze to the older male, who was now looking at him with a slightly confused face.

"What? I just said blue reminded me of your eyes."

"Why?"

"Well we're friends, for starters."

There was a short silence and Walter realized that Jesse wasn't used to him saying that. The older chuckled. "What, you were worried we weren't friends or something?"

Jesse's face turned red at his words, "Wha-What?! I-I wasn't thinking that. I don't care whether or not you're my friend you're just my former chemistry teacher."

Walter smiled at the remark and patted Jesse's head affectionately. "Yeah, but we're still friends."

\--


End file.
